


Brush Teeth After Eating

by NimbleJack3



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Anilingus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleJack3/pseuds/NimbleJack3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gage has a deep hunger, and there's only one man in D.C. who's able to satisfy it.</p><p>Special thanks to Tumblr users Homomoosette and Noimblind for the inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush Teeth After Eating

Gage's wheelchair gently squeaked as he rolled between the abandoned warehouse doors. Highlights from an overcast afternoon sky glinted in the unlit gloom as the war veteran slowly coasted to a stop.  
"I'm here."  
Harsh fluros clicked and flickered into life overhead, illuminating the Dentist sitting in a single plastic chair on top of a tarp. He wore only his signature white coat, leaving his legs bare. Steepling his fingers, the Dentist spoke neatly and directly.  
"Ah, Mr Gagowski. So glad you could come. Please, let's get down to business."  
Gage only grunted.  
"You have a hunger. And I can feed that hunger. Denying it would only make things worse."  
"Worse is an understatement. Ever had to clean a dirty gas tube? It's full of carbon. And lubricant. Pushing the cleaning rod in, and out, and in, and out-"  
"Yes. It sounds like this is just the thing for you, Mr Gagowski."  
Gage glanced up at the Dentist, eyeballing him. "Mr Gagowski was my father. Call me Gage."  
"First - some preplanning. Every good venture requires preparation, patience and plenty of forethought."  
The Dentist reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a tube of lubricant. It looked well-used, and had only slightly more slippery goodness left. He unscrewed the cap and gently oozed a little onto an index finger, then smeared it onto his middle as well with the thumb.  
"Making sure any risky endeavour is well... lubricated, is vital to success. Observe."  
The Dentist stood up from his chair, turned around and bent over. He leaned one arm on the seat and used the other, the one with lube on the fingers, to flick up his coat and reveal a perfect, lucious brown ass. Two slippery fingers gently worked their way between the cheeks and gently played with the darker ring revealed. Gage practically drooled from his seat as the Dentist gently touched and stroked his own butthole. Just as the veteran was about to wheel himself over and ravage the older man, the Dentist pushed his pointer inside himself and gently let out a soft moan as he slid it in and out with a slow rhythm.  
"Hhhaaah... do you... like what you see, Mr Gagowski?"  
"I-it's just... Gage...."  
The Dentist shivered as he slid a second finger in alongside the first.  
"A-are you going to sit there all night-"  
Gage didn't need another word. He pushed off as hard as he could, almost colliding with the Dentist in his haste. He grabbed one asscheek in each eager hand and slowly dragged his parched tongue up between them, causing the Dentist to moan and quiver in delight.  
"You're quite - quite a capable man, Mr Gagowski-i-i-"  
Gage continued to lap and lick, moistening and teasing his finger-filled asshole each time. He moaned slowly and softly into them, "Gaaaaage."  
The Dentist could only moan and pant in reply as his fingers were gently and tenderly replaced with a warm, dextrous tongue from behind. His dick throbbed, untouched, coming close to climax from Gage's ministrations alone.  
"G-g-g-guh-"  
He shuddered and arched his back, letting his cock hang free as it throbbed and spurt cum in a sudden finish, Gage's lapping not stopping as the arms dealer kept pressing him on through the entire orgasm.  
"Yes! God, yes!"  
Gaige leered above the Dentist's ass as he continued to work, obscenely pleased with the first of many victories. He


End file.
